


New and Innocent

by Dejahthoris



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken many years, but Connor had the love of his life and now they where expecting to be parents. He had dreamed so long ago about having a family, but he assumed with his duties and obligations that such a dream was out of his reach. Now, seeing it all happen to him, he could hardly believe it to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Innocent

The frontier grew steadily darker as Connor rode. The day in Boston had been long and tiring but the late spring evening made it easier to bear. He had tried his best to find reasons not to go to Boston in the first place, leaving his wife who was heavy with child made him very uneasy. But she had insisted he go. “It will only be for a few days.” She had insisted, telling him that she would be fine until he came back. Still every hour he spent away was an hour filled with worry. She is strong, he had to tell himself, she will be alright.

He tried to take his mind off thoughts that promoted negativity however. He focused his mind on the road ahead and how happy he’d be to see everyone again. He would have to stop at the inn and drop off some supplies, but that would not take long and the others would no doubt want to update him on anything that happened while he was away. He would also most likely have to talk with Hunter, who always seemed to pop up soon after Connor got home. The young boy spent many days tagging alongside Connor (when Warren and Prudence allowed him to) but Connor never really seemed to mind.

Suddenly Connor’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being shouted. When he looked he saw Norris and Godfrey riding on horseback to meet him, both heavy of breath when they spoke.

“You have to come quickly!” yelled Norris.

“What is it? What happened?!”

Godfrey answered him “She’s gone into labor, Connor! Your baby’s comin’!”

Connor felt his heart drop and without another word he spurred his horse to pick up speed and ran alongside Norris and Godfrey.

“Is she alright?” Connor demanded, worry catching in his throat as he spoke.

“She’s with the Doc and Dianna now, she said you would be on your way back and Lyle says you need to be there.”

I will be, I need to be, he thought to himself. Why had he agreed to leave her when she was so far along, why had he thought it alright to abandon her? He would have to scold himself later though, all that mattered now was that he get to her as soon as possible.

When he reached the clinic he did not even wait for his horse to slowdown completely before jumping off. When he barreled through the door he was greeted by the sight of Myriam, Warren, Terry, Catherin and Ellen all sitting or standing in the waiting room. Then a scream came from the back room which made Connor’s blood go cold.

He bolted through the waiting room and opened the door to the back, Dianna and Prudence were standing around the bed where his wife lay, trying to sooth her through the birth. Then she looked up at Connor with eyes that could tell him a thousand things in one look.

“Where the hell have you been!?” she yelled at him, then broke into another yell of pain. Connor stood there for a moment in shock, she had never said anything like that, especially to him. But he knew she was in a great deal of pain and anything she said in her current sate would not be her fault.

His heart feeling heavy from seeing her in such pain he moved to crouch beside her. He took her hand in his and placed his other on her forehead.

“I am sorry- I am here now.” was all he managed to choke out at first. Not able to bring himself to ask the others how she was doing he just tried his best to give her whatever comfort he could.

Long minutes passes by, the doctor and Diana encouraging her all the way. After awhile she placed Connor’s hand against her cheek and looked at him “I- I am sorry I yelled at you.” she said between shaky breaths.

Connor shushed her calmly “You may yell at me all you wish if it makes you feel better.” Though he tried he could not quite keep the shaking worry from his own voice as he reassured her. He placed a kiss on her warm forehead, wishing he could take the pain away from her.

“Thank you for being here” she told him in a whisper.

Connor could not help but to give her a strange look. “Of course I am here.” He pressed his forehead to hers “You know I will always be here for you, Konnorónhkwa.”

She let out a small, tired chuckle then and brushed a hand over his hair. “I love you too.” But soon after that she let out a sharp breath and tightened the grip she still had on his hand. All Connor could do was hold her and give her whatever support he had to offer.

Every minute seemed like hours as they ticked by. Every yell and cry of pain felt like a knife to his heart. Why was it taking so long? What if something went wrong? They had had trouble conceiving in the first place, so what if she…what if they- No! He pushed those thoughts from his mind, he could not think like that now; he needed to be there for her, he needed to be her strength should she need it. But still he pleaded that all this come out for the better, and for once his prayers were answered, eventually they heard the first sounds of a newborn baby fill the room.

“You’ve done it!” said Doctor White with a wide smile as he held the child. “And it’s a girl!”

“A baby girl…” she whispered tiredly from her bed, but a smile lay on her lips as well as she watched them wipe the baby clean. She looked up into Connor’s face “We have a baby girl.” She smiled wider and put her hand on his cheek.

He could not believe it himself, he sat there frozen like a fool not knowing what to do. They had waited for this moment for so long… but it seemed his mind had left him as he saw his newborn daughter. She cried as all newborns do and squirmed in Prudence’s arms as she brought her over to the frozen father and worn mother.

Though he was not sure what to do, when Prudence motioned for him to hold out his arms he did so and Prudence placed the little girl in them. Connor looked down into the pink face of his daughter, her tiny body wrapped in a soft blanket, her eyes still shut, and a tuft of dark hair atop her head. Looking down at this new and innocent life that they had created, he suddenly wanted to cry.

He looked back at his wife who was also looking down at the girl with something like astonishment. Knowing she was tired he moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Slowly he reached out and brushed the back of his fingers over the baby’s cheek. Her skin was so soft, especially compared to his calloused fingers, but suddenly she started to wriggle in his arms. He moved to draw his hand back, panicking at the thought that he had done something wrong. But before he could she grabbed hold of his pinky and kept in by her cheek.

Connor watched this innocent display of affection, and again felt a stir of raw emotion in his chest. He let out a shaky chuckle and finally a wide joyful smile graced his features. When he heard his wife give a sweet and happy laugh he could not help but to lean over and kiss her. All this was so perfect, his wife was well, their daughter looked so healthy and full of life. This was what he had dreamed of for so long, and it seemed as though all his hardships and all his work, had finally paid off in this moment. This one perfect moment that he would never forget. And somehow he knew that there would be many more unforgettable moments in his future, with the love of his life, and their daughter by his side.


End file.
